Journey Through Time
by smitherz
Summary: A year has passed since Chiaki left and Makoto wishes on a star as a last resort. The star heads straight towards her and hits her right in the chest. Now Makoto will have the chance to search through time and space in order to find Chiaki.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey Through Time**

Summary: A year has passed since Chiaki left and Makoto wishes on a star as a last resort. The star heads straight towards her and hits her right in the chest. Now Makoto will have the chance to search through time and space in order to find Chiaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time' but this fanfic is my original idea.

A/N: This is my first ever fanfic and I hope it turns out well. It will start off a little slow but that is because I need to set the scene. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: The Falling Star**

The black canvas of night stretched across the sky, stars speckled here and there, creating a portrait of true beauty. The stars seemed to beckon to the people sleeping on Earth's soil but among the city lights, no one could see them. It was a lone figure walking by the river bank outside the bustle of the city that was caught by their immaculate glow. Lying down on the grass her skin gave off an unearthly glow making her appear radiant and almost god-like.

Her chestnut eyes seemed clouded over indicating that she was in deep thought. Slowly she reached her hand up towards the sky trying to reach it. Letting out a sigh as all she grasped was air she let her hand fall limply to her side. "The sky is just like you… No matter how close you feel you are, you can never touch it. Right, Chiaki?" The girl muttered as a single crystal tear ran down her face.

It had been a year since that faithful day that Chiaki left and she felt a need to return to the place where she last saw him. '**I'll be waiting for you.**' The words he left behind stuck but as time went by Makoto began to realize that no matter how hard she tried or how much time went by that she would be unable to reach him. What was he thinking when he said that… she had no idea.

"It's not like I am smart enough to make my own time-leap machine, and I don't have anymore leaps left… what am I suppose to do. I wouldn't even know what time to go to if I had leaps. Aghh!" Frustrated, she sits up and glares through tear filled eyes at the ground. "Stupid Chiaki!" She grabbed the nearest rock she could find and whipped it into the river watching it skip several times as she tried to calm down. Flopping back down on the grass she draped a hand over her eyes.

Over the last year she had grown slightly, filling into her female body, she now possessed curves that most women were envious of. Several men have taken not of her now that her hair was slightly longer brushing her shoulders and losing the boyish look. Despite their obvious interest in her she was unable to forget Chiaki and rejected each one. Kosuke was concerned for her since he was now going out with Kaho and wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her. Yet they still play baseball every now and then with the three girls from the volunteer club.

Its funny how she hasn't seen him for a year yet she feels that every passing day makes her heart yearn even more. I mean, she's heard of how distance makes the heart grow fonder, but this is just ridiculous. He lives in a completely different era and unless he is able to come back to this time there is no hope that the two of them will be able to meet again. She should be slowly giving up and losing hope, not missing him even more.

Slowly she removes her hand and looks up at the stars above; one star in particular caught her attention. It almost seemed to grow larger then the rest as time passed and she couldn't help the childish words that fell from her mouth as she stared at it. "I wish with all my heart that I can see Chiaki again." She closed her eyes as she spoke, tears threatening to spill as she earnestly wished for the impossible to be possible.

She peaked her eyes open slowly, as if expecting him to be leaning over her and saying some annoying comment to get under her skin. This was not the case though, she was just as alone as she was before, if not more so now. She turned her attention back at the star to let her frustration out upon its lack of magical qualities when she noticed that the star seemed even bigger. Slowly the gears in her head clicked and she sat up with a start, staring wide-eyed at the sky. That wasn't a star! Clearly it was some kind of meteor or something about to crash right into her. She hurriedly stumbled to her feet in an attempt to live another day.

She glanced back up to see where it was to determine what way to run, but it was too late. She was struck right in the chest and felt all her breath leave her as she was thrown backwards. Hitting the hillside with a tremendous amount of force she felt her head spin. All she could think as blackness over took her was 'Chiaki'.

* * *

><p>"Uhn," she moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "I feel like I've been hit by a train." Realizing that she actually was almost killed by a train once before, she decided that this wasn't the best analogy. "This must be what a hangover feels like." Looking around at her surroundings she realized that she was in what seemed to be a hospital room.<p>

Everything was a blinding white and the IV and wires attached to her was a pretty good hint as well. She slowly panned from the window on her left to her right when she saw her mother crouched over in her chair sleeping. She looked exhausted even as she slept and a crease above her brow indicated the worry she felt even in her sleep.

The door opened and a nurse walked in, taking note of the sleeping figure in the chair she closed the door quietly before turning to the bed. The lady let out a soft gasp as her hazel eyes met with Makoto's. Regaining her composure, she approached the bed with a smile on her face. "Good morning Konno-san. It's good to see you are awake. My name is Haji Sakuri. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts, but that's about it." Makoto replied unsurely. "What happened? Why am I in a hospital?" A look of pure confusion crossed her face.

"So you don't remember?" Makoto nodded. "I see. Well, you were found unconscious by the river by a concerned citizen. They brought you here. It seems that you hit your head quite heard although we aren't sure how. You mustn't walk on those slops at night because if you trip and fall, things like this happen." Makoto tried to remember what happened. She could recall going to the spot where she and Chiaki said goodbye, but after that… nothing.

"I will tell the doctor you are awake. He will come in shortly and give you a once over. If everything checks out then you will be free to return home." The nurse gave one last smile as she strode out the door. She paused before exiting and turned back to Makoto, "By the way, the person that brought you here said that that toy was with you when he found you. It was nice of him to bring it with you so that you don't lose it." And just like that she was gone.

Turning to the table the nurse had gestured to, what she saw made her pupils dilate and breathing speed up. Sitting there next to her was what looked like the walnut that held the time-leap charge. The only difference is that this device was silver and had an oval divot in it where something appeared to go, maybe a jewel? Also, its size was about twice as big. It was then that the events from before flooded through her. Slowly she picked up the baseball sized object.

Although it looked to be made of silver, the object was soft and almost squishy. That explains how it didn't hurt too much when it hit her. Although she could tell that there was a definite bruise where the device hit her. She quickly looked at her arm in excitement! 'Maybe I can time-leap again!' Yet, her arm held no numbers on it. Immediately she deflated. "Maybe this one works differently since it looks different from Chiaki's. I'll have to try and figure it out when I get home" she muttered to herself. She placed the object back on the table as the doctor walked in, a small smile graced her lips.

* * *

><p>"Finally! I'm home! I need to call Kosuke and go play some baseball; that bed made me so sore." Makoto yelled out as she walked through the door.<p>

"Oh no you don't" her mom said sternly. "You are going upstairs to relax. You heard what the doctor said so I want you to try and take a nap while your sister and I prepare dinner." You can tell by how she stood with her arms crossed and eyes shinning with determination that there was no room for arguing. Begrudgingly she stomped her way upstairs and into her bedroom to grab a change of clothes.

She placed the time-leap machine (at least that's what she assumed it was, maybe a new version.) gently on the dresser next to her bed and picked up a black tank top and short cotton grey shorts. It was a simple outfit but she was going to be stuck in the house so she didn't see the need to put on anything better.

She walked into her bathroom and stretched her arms above her head in order to relax her muscle. A pain shot through her chest from the movement and she immediately brought her hands to press against the middle of her chest, willing the pain to go away. As it slowly ebbed away to nothing more then a slight throb, she carefully tried to ease her shirt off from the night before.

What she saw shocked her beyond belief. As she expected, there was a huge bruise on her chest but it wasn't the combination of blue and purple that disturbed her. In the middle of the bruise was an oval jewel. It was a striking gold and was about an inch and a half long. Makoto's face twisted in one of sheer horror as she realized it was actually imbedded in her skin. Unsure of what to do, she quickly changed and went back to her room.

She grabbed the 'walnut' as she decided to call it and looked at the divot she noticed earlier. It was the exact same size as the jewel she now sported. "What on Earth is going on? What is this thing?" Makoto was starting to wonder if this thing really was from the future and used for time-leaps or maybe something from an alien ship. I mean if traveling through time is possible, then anything is, right? 'Don't let your imagination go wild Makoto. Think. What could this be?' She rubbed the jewel on her chest subconsciously as she thought about the possibilities. 'And to think I thought my wish would be answered and I would actually be able to see Chiaki again, I wish I could go to the future…'

Suddenly, the jewel began to glow and soon engulfed her in a blinding light. "Wha-AHHHHHH!" she shouted. As the light disappeared, all that was left behind was the walnut.

"Onee-san, is something wrong?" Miyuki peaked her head through the door looking for her sister. "Makoto? Makoto, where are you?" She hurriedly searched the upper floor for her sister but found no sign on her. Concern consumed her and she hurriedly ran downstairs to confront her mother. 'Where could she be…'


	2. Chapter 2

Journey Through Time

Summary: A year has passed since Chiaki left and Makoto wishes on a star as a last resort. The star heads straight towards her and hits her right in the chest. Now Makoto will have the chance to search through time and space in order to find Chiaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time' but this fanfic is my original idea.

A/N: For the purpose of this story, she was in her senior year during the course of the movie and has now graduated from high school already and is 19 years old.

**Chapter 2: Run To You**

"Whaaahhhhhhh!" Makoto shouted as she saw the familiar white realm of time. The red band of numbers and the green and black gears continued to tick despite her intrusion. This alone was enough to raise Makoto's suspicion that something was off. The numbers were moving forward, not backwards like they normally did when she leaped.

"What's going on…? Don't tell me?" Her voice echoed in the empty void but she didn't care. She grabbed her arm and twisted it to see if the numbers were once there had returned. Yet her arm held no mark leaving her very confused. 'This doesn't make any sense. I didn't leap and I know I don't have any charge… Am I stuck here? Or maybe…'

She quickly whipped her head in each direction looking for a familiar sight of orange hair. "Come out you big moron! How else would I be here if not for you?" She shouted but the only answer she received was her distant echo. "Chiaki, this isn't funny. Get out here or I'll find you and hit you with my shoe." Her threat was weak, and she knew it but she used it before and it always managed to get some type of reaction out of the boisterous young man.

She let out a long sigh, clearly she was the only one here and that thought brought so many emotions up within her. Like she used to do in high school, she latched onto the one she knew best, anger. "Fine! I didn't want to see you again anyway! Nyeah." She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out childishly. But with no one around to see her tantrum her arms fell limply to her side and she focused on the gears around her.

It was at this moment that she noticed something. She was slowly moving forward, as in floating through the realm of white towards some unknown destination! Always one for stating the obvious she shouts in bewilderment, "I'm.. I'm moving!" An excited jitter ran through her body and a wide smile broke across her face. She was moving into the future.

Looking around she couldn't help but be curious as to where in the future she was heading. "If only there was a way to tell where I was going," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly her chest began to glow a vibrant gold as it had done the moment she disappeared. Her hair flowed as she stared down in shock. 'Could this jewel… Could this be why I was able to get to this realm again?' Right as her hand was about to touch the strange object the glow disappeared.

She peered back up from the jewel and was shocked at what she saw. All around her were thousands of screens, or what appeared to be screens. On each screen she saw a short clip of the time she was passing. As she stared in awe at the multiple different screens one in specific caught her attention. It was an older looking building and it was set ablaze. As she peered closer at the building her mouth opened in shock. It was the art museum that her Aunt worked at.

The same one that contained that painting that was so precious to Chiaki. Angry flames licked the side of the building and exploded from the windows. "Noo!" she shouted in horror. And before she even realized it, her body was moving closer to the building and suddenly the floating sensation was gone, sending her crashing to hard cement.

"Hey! Where the hell did you come from kid?" A firefighter exclaimed. "Get out of here before you get hurt." He hoisted her up and pushed her towards the gathering crowd as he ran back towards the building. She looked at the building and turned to do as the man said but then she remembered a promise she made long ago. Her eyes shone in determination as her muscles constricted in anticipation.

Ignoring the cries of the firemen she sprinted toward the building jumping through a window that had yet to be engulfed in flames. Glass shards cut at her skin, tearing it as if it was paper. Smoke assaulted her eyes and lungs the moment she entered the building. She ignored her body's protests and ran to the main stairs, desperate to reach the third floor in time.

Her hand covered her mouth in an attempt to stop the smoke from entering but it was of little help. Coughs racked her body as she continued to run up the stairs. Finally she made it up the stairs although she was definitely worse for wear. Burns had started to form on her body from the few close encounters she had with the raging flames.

"Where is it?" she wheezed out as she ran along the hallway. Everything was starting to blur together and her breathing came out in short ragged breaths. "Ah-hah!" she screamed with ill-contained triumph. The picture was still untouched by the flames but it wouldn't be for long. Acting fast she grabbed the painting with both hands and ran back towards the stairs.

When she arrived she froze in fear. The stairs had been completely consumed by the flames and the next set of stairs was too long of a run. She would never make it in her current condition. "I… have to try. I can't die here… not yet." She gasped as she struggled down the hallway using the wall as support.

Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen and her legs soon buckled beneath her. The painting skid about 2 feet away from her. She stared at it with dazed eyes and crawled towards it at an agonizingly slow pace. The ceiling above her began to give off loud groans of displeasure. The fire was seeping through the floors and eating at the support beams. It wouldn't be long before it gave and came tumbling down upon her. "Almost there." She scooted a few more inches and had the painting safely beneath her. She hurriedly stumbled to her feet and began to run when the ceiling finally gave.

Makoto gave out a pained scream as she felt something searing hot bumped her leg. She waited for the rest to crush her but she never felt it. Instead she felt a moment of weightlessness before she crashed upon what seemed like cold cement. She laid there sprawled out on the ground and listened to her screaming body.

Makoto cracked her eyes open slightly as she tried to determine where she was. All she saw was a crop of orange hair before her eyes slid shut. "I told you I'd run to you…" she whispered, a small smile fleeting across her face before darkness claimed her completely. The last thing she heard was a familiar voice, "Makoto!"

* * *

><p>AN - Well here it is, chapter 2. Please let me know what you think so that I can improve and make the fic even better. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

Journey Through Time

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Girl Who Leapt Through Time' but this fanfic is my original idea.

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. My plan was to post at least once a week but that go ruined since I just moved. I still have tons to organize but it isn't that bad anymore. Anyways, to make up for the long wait, I plan to make this a long chapter. The plot will also start to develop at the end of this chapter so look forward to it. =)

Chapter 3:

"Yes… I understand but!... She's my daughter, I'm not going to just calm down! It's been 2 days and still there is no sign!" Mr. Konno shouted desperately into the receiver. He couldn't believe they had the audacity to tell him that they were doing everything they could. Grinding his teeth he was about to unload another rant of pent up frustration when he heard soft sniffling behind him.

The rage that was threatening to overflow simpered down as realization set in. He was the family's rock, their pillar of support. If he began to lose hope and crumble, his family would fall down with him. He had to find the will to smile and say everything was going to be ok. But how could he when their sunshine had disappeared. Makoto had always made the hardships more bearable, especially in the last year. She had become more responsible and started to face problems head on with a smile. If there was a problem she would give you her 100-watt smile and say 'Just run right through.' No one ever said so, but Makoto was the reason their house was always so bright and lively.

He had to find the motivation to be strong by himself this time. Taking a brief look behind him, he was able to strengthen his resolve. Mrs. Konno held onto Miyuki with a death grip. It was as if she feared that Miyuki would disappear just like her sister. Tears streaked down both of their faces as they wept. Miyuki snuggled her face into her mother's neck in order to gain some form of comfort.

Across from them, on the opposite couch sat Kaho and Yuri. Kaho and Makoto had become quite close after her and Kousuke started dating. She was holding a now cold cup of tea, her head bowed so that her bangs obstructed the view of her eyes. The only proof that she was crying were the salty drops that plunged from her chin to the waiting tea cup below. Yuri tried to be the brave one and have hope that her best friend would return but the dried streams along her cheeks and her quivering lip showed her sorrow. Aunt Majo stood in the corner with a knowing aura around her. She walked up to Yuri and Kaho and placed a comforting hand on each shoulder.

Turning back to the phone, his eyes shone with determination. "Thank you for all you have done officer, I know that all of you are doing what you can. I apologize for my… earlier behavior… Yes… Well, if there is anything we can do, please let us know. Thank you." The click of the phone reverberated through the now quiet house. There was nothing to say, it was obvious that she hasn't been found. Mr. Konno turned towards his distressed family and wrapped them in a tight embrace. "It's going to be alright," he whispered, trying to assure himself as well. "It's going to be alright…"

A moment later there was a knock at the door and Mr. Konno rose to get it. His steps were slow and labored but he managed to arrive at the door. He opened it and had to look down to see who was there. Kousuke was leaning over, gripping the door frame as he tried to catch his breath. "Kousuke!" Kaho shouted as she ran to him. "I ran… all the way… here after my plane landed." He huffed. "What's the news?"

* * *

><p>Orange eyes glanced worriedly to the unconscious figure on his bed. He had done the best he could to treat the cuts and burns on her arms and legs but he wasn't a doctor, nor would he claim to be. It has been 2 days since she arrived in his time and she had yet to wake up. As he straddled the computer chair he debated for the umpteenth time that day whether or not to take her to a hospital. What could he say though, 'Oh, she doesn't have a medical chip in her arm to identify her because she magically appeared before him from the past.' It's not that they wouldn't believe him… it's what they would do to the two of them once they found out.<p>

It's one thing to break the rules and tell someone from the past about time-leaps, but to bring them to the future! That could get him life imprisonment! He didn't even want to think of what they would do to Makoto… "Aghhh!" He ruffled his hair in an attempt to distract his mind from all this thinking. He stood abruptly and stomped over towards where Makoto laid on the bed. "Will you wake up already, moron!" He pinched both of her cheeks and pulled, distorting her face into funny shapes and sizes.

While he was punishing Makoto for worrying him, although he will never admit he was worried, her eyes began to flutter open and her face changed to one of pain. Chiaki froze, hands still pinching her cheeks as she slowly came too. Her vision began to pull together and all she saw was the outline of a figure before she reacted. "Pervert!" She screamed with all her might as she landed a very powerful punch on Chiaki's left cheek.

"Owww! What the hell was that for? Crazy woman!"

"Crazy woman! I'll show you crazy! You gross… perverted…" Her words died on her tongue as she gaped at the sight before her. "No way… Chiaki…This can't be real." Before her stood a man, maybe a year or two older than her, with familiar orange hair. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and baggy jeans. His hand was cradling his abused jaw and looking at her with slanted eyes.

"Of course it's real. Geez, you certainly are the same Makoto, dumb as ever." He smirked, quiet pleased that he was able to so easily fall back into their playful banter so easily. You could see the anger flash across her eyes and her mouth flew open to make a retort when suddenly she stopped, placing her head into her hands. She sat there for a moment in silence slowly shaking her head.

"Ha…Haha. I almost believed it for a second. Of course this has to be a dream. Why else would you be here and I feel like I ran a marathon?" She lightly rapped at her head with her fist. "Wake up, time to wake up."

"Hey. I'm not a dream or some illusion. It's really me."

"I've heard that one before…" she mumbled to herself.

A sly smile crossed his face as he slowly approached her. "Ohhh, so you've dreamt about me before have you?" He had to hold back a laugh as red dusted her cheeks and she looked utterly mortified. "O-Of course not! Never! Not even once!" She protested as she shook her head in denial.

"That's a shame, because I've dreamt about you," he responded, closing the small gap between them and embracing her in a tight hug. "And I can assure you that I am not a dream. I'm the real thing. It's good to see you again… Makoto."

Tears began to well up in her eyes as she clutched on to the front of his white t-shirt. "You really aren't a dream?"

"I'm not a dream."

"Or my imagination running wild?"

"Nope"

"So then you really won't disappear this time?" She was on answer away from crying hopelessly and she knew it.

"I promise you that I won't disappear again nor will I ever let you go." He whispered and held her even tighter. The tears that she had desperately been trying to hold back flooded down her face. Her body shook as she pressed her face into his chest.

"I told you that I'd run to you… I told you." Her voice was muffled but he caught each word.

"I never doubted you, Makoto." They stayed together like that for what seemed like hours. Both of them were afraid that if they let go they would wake up to realize that it was just another dream. The silence became deafening and Makoto finally got up the courage to speak.

"I lied."

"Huh?"

"Earlier… When I said I never dreamt of you. That was a lie. I dreamt about you a lot." The last part came out barely audible. Chiaki tried to pull back in order to see her more clearly but she held on tight, pressing her face farther into his shirt. She was attempting to hide her red face but she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Hey, hey! Don't you think you've got enough of your snot all over my shirt! Gross, I'm going to have to change now." He whined. Instead of her jumping away like he had hoped she continued to hold on. He could feel her smirk against him as she shouted back.

"Good! That's what you get for leaving!" She rubbed her face back and forward against his shirt before pulling back with a triumphant look upon her face. It was at this time though that she finally heeds notice to her bodies protest to all the movement and flinched in pain. Her face scrunched up as she resisted the urge to shout out in pain.

Chiaki was going to comment on her early actions but immediately forgot as the look of pain filtered across her face. "Oi, are you ok? I don't have much medicine, but if there is something you need?" She shook her head in the negative and stared at the horrid wrapping job on her arms. They were haphazardly thrown on her and appeared as if they would fall off at any moment.

"Pfft! It looks like a child did this!" Makoto couldn't hold back the laughter and bust into fits of non-stop giggles. Chiaki would have been happier that she was taking the situation well if it wasn't at his expense.

"Wh-Whatever! If you don't like it then fix it yourself." A red tint rose to his cheeks as he stood from the bed and turned to leave. Makoto's laughter immediately subsided replaced by a new feeling… fear.

"No! They are fine! I was just teasing. Don't leave!" She quickly latched onto his arm to stop him from leaving her sight.

"Leave? I was just going to grab you some more bandages." He turned back to face her. "What happened to you anyway? You were passed out for 2 days!"

"2 days?" Makoto interrupted but she was ignored as Chiaki continued what he was saying.

"You appeared in front of me at the Tokyo Museum and you had burns all over you. Not to mention that painting." He pointed to the artwork in the corner of his room. "How are you even here?" His eyes searched hers for answers; you could see the confusion and curiosity written clearly across his face.

"I'm not fully sure that even I understand what's going on," she sighed. "But I can tell you everything that happened…"

Chiaki sat back down in his computer chair and stared at her intently. "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>The outskirts of future Tokyo in an old, abandoned warehouse<p>

"You LOST it!" A shadowed figure shouted down to the shivering man below. Disheveled green hair and his tattered mesh black top showed the outcome of his earlier scuffle. Emerald eyes glanced around nervously, planning a quick escape if the need arises. "The plan was perfect! We had been waiting for the time to steal it and you go and lose it in some random time period!" The voice shook with uncontained rage as the poor figure flinched back.

"Now now, Kozano, let's not be too harsh on him. After all, planned or not it was a very difficult mission. Besides…" A sinister smirk was seen in the darkness as golden eyes glanced towards the groveling man. "I'm sure Fin has already organized a search party in that time period…_right?_" Venom dripped from his mouth as he spoke.

"Y-Yes s-sir, Agon sir." He stuttered out. "And the committee has no idea where my location is. Nor are they aware that their precious item is lost in that time zone."

"Then you will do wise to find it before they figure it out!" Kozano ordered in a gruff voice. Without another dismissal, Fin quickly vacated the room. Kozano turned to Agon the moment he left. "You were too easy on him."

"He's the only one that knows where about the object has fallen. We need him until the item is found. Once we have it… then we can punish him for a late fee. Uhahaha!" He chuckled throatily.

"Let's just hope that he can find it before the Committee of Time does. They have a lot more resources then us and without that gem, we are powerless against them. With that gem we could do anything."

"Ahhh," Agon whispered eerily, "but you forget that they two are limited without the gem so we are on an even playing field for now. It looks like things are going to get interesting…" Agon stared out the window and let out one fine chuckle before he and Kozano disappeared behind a hidden door.

* * *

><p>Thank you to those of you who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it! Let me now how I did with the characters, I'm not sure how correct I got their personalities. Hope you liked it. =D<p> 


End file.
